Who I Am
by Evene
Summary: I am Inuyasha, just Inuyasha, only Inuyasha, and I’m nothing else! . . . Right? This is how Inuyasha interprets himself. INU POV. ONESHOT.


- - - -

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will, own _Inuyasha_, nor any of it's characters.

- - - -

_I was terribly bored, and felt that I owed the Inuyasha community a little story here. It's small, a rather cliche idea, but it satisfied my urge to write _something_ involving Inuyasha other than my ongoing story, _Bloody Lies,_ which you can of course review that story too. Please and thankies! Well, get on down there and read the story already . . . I'm sure you'll enjoy it if you try to. And yes, it's short . . . sorry about that. Or am I? _:)

- - - -

**Summary: **I am Inuyasha, just Inuyasha, only Inuyasha, and I'm nothing else! . . . Right? (Inu POV-Inuyasha's musings about 'who he is'.)

- - - -

**Important Things:**

". . ." Conversation

(...) Inuyasha's thoughts on his thoughts. (side comments)

**(1)**/**(2)**/**(3)** Important notes (where you see end of story for explanation)

- - - -

**- - - -**

**WHO I AM**

**An Inuyasha Tribute/Musing One-Short Mini**

- - - -

- - - -

You know, (sometimes,) at night when I can't sleep or I'm on guard watch, I can't help but to wonder silently to myself. What am I? Who exactly is Inuyasha?

I've never been your average inu youkai.

(Actually, I'm quite below that average.)

I've never been your average human.

(Actually, I'm quite above that average.)

So then, if I'm a below average inu youkai, and then I'm an above average human . . . what does that make me? It means I'm not a human, but it also mean's I'm not a demon. That still doesn't answer my question. (I can't be both, can I?)

I know what _other people_ say I am, they say I'm a hanyou. How come then everyone I know, like . . . friends, don't agree with that? They say I'm not a low-life hanyou. _That_ certainly doesn't answer my question either, now does it?

(Hardly.)

I'd like to believe that I'm not a hanyou too. Half demon, half human creatures have no respect in the eyes of others. Humans cower under our gaze, but also put up a brave face saying things like;

"Go away! We don't want scum of your kind here! Damn you, back beast!"

Then they throw things. (It hurts sometimes, too.)

Human no baka.

What do _they_ know? (Absolutely nothing!) They go to 'school' and they learn that 'math' stuff, and 'literature', and also 'history', 'home economics', and 'P.E.' What good does that do them when they meet face-to-face with the real world? (Nothing, I'll have you know!) Nothing at all!

_They_ don't know what it's like to be a hanyou. (Because they're stupid.) They live in fear of anything related to demons. Anything demonic scares them senseless.

Well, _most_ of them get scared. You can't count people like Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Kaede, or even Sesshomaru's human, Rin. They've warmed up to _us_, but not _other_ youkai. That's why they have me, to protect them from those other 'big bad demons' abroad hunting for their blood.

(So they're weak.)

I'd still like to believe that I'm not a hanyou. (But I am,) No matter what the case, half demon, half human creatures have no respect in the eyes of others. People who are _whole_, not _half_ are respected. Youkai just want to murder us because we give their families, if we're from their family, a 'bad name.' That's a reason Sesshomaru is always out for my blood.

Then again, demon's will kill hanyou's even if they aren't related. Why? Because they're stupid ass's who can't _stand_ to have a hanyou leave a smudge on the all mighty demon reputation. (And what a wonderful reputation it is! NOT!)

What about Sesshomaru? He walks around with that little human girl with him, yet other youkai don't want to kill him half as bad as they want me dead.

Especially the Inu Youkai. If Sesshomaru suddenly drops dead (unlikely, which sucks,) they have to come to _me_ to be their leader, human blood or not. All the more reason for 'Fluffy Dearest' to mate. (Yes, I don't really want to be the inu demon lord . . . blah.)

Pfft - who'd want to mate with that bastard? (Not anyone I'd know.)

What the hell - who'd want to mate with any hanyou either? (Still not anyone I know.)

Back to my question though. What am I? Who exactly is Inuyasha?

Well, I _am_ a hanyou, like it or not. And I'm one to stay.

Also, I am Inuyasha. Son of the _ex-_demon lord, InuTashio, and Izayoi. _Step_-brother of the current demon lord (like I'd bow to him anyways), Sesshomaru.

That doesn't comfort or satisfy me. I don't want to be known forever as 'Sesshomaru's bastard step-brother,' or 'InuTashio's (or Izayoi's) bastard son.' I don't even want 'bastard' to be on my grave when I die, nor in anyone's memory of me.

Whatever, so I can occasionally _act_ like one.

Dammit, fine! I act like one a lot. That still doesn't mean I _am_ one. For example, if I say Kagome does stupid things, or Shippo acts stupid, that doesn't mean they _are _stupid. Okay, _Kagome's_ not stupid. I'm pretty sure the kit is . . . yeah.

Well . . . I'm Inuyasha. I am a demon, but I'm also a human (unfortunately). I'm the only one who can wield the Tessiaga**(1)** without it throwing me half across Japan, and still make it transform. I have dog ears (they're more of a burden). I have magnified senses (like ever other demon).

I might be only half of his strength (being half demon) but I still can beat Sesshomaru . . . sometimes. I can travel to the future (without Shikon Shards**(2)**). I was pinned to a damn tree for _fifty years_ and came out unaged and alive. I have a bitchy _EX-_girlfriend (Kikyou).

I also have five friends that don't think I'm a dirty, low-life hanyou scum. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sango . . .

I guess there's more, Kaede, Myoga, mother, father, Souta, Kagome's mother, almost the whole village Kaede lives in (loyal Inuyasha fans) . . . that's still not a lot.

That's to bad . . . but I think I found and answer to my question. You'd better listen too, I took me forever to think it up:

I'm a demon, I'm a human. (Oh - A Deman, or humen?) My name is Inuyasha, that's who I am. I'm the wielder of the Tessaiga (stay away!), leader**(3)** of the Shikon Shard Hunters, prince of the western lands . . . and . . .

Well I'm sure there are other things. That involves thinking.

I _hate_ having to think. It hurts my head, like those 'brain freezes' you can when you eat to much of the 'ice cream' stuff back at Kagome's time period.

So I don't want to think out those other things. Very strenuous work, you know?

So, yeah . . .

I am Inuyasha, just Inuyasha, only Inuyasha, and I'm nothing else!

. . . Right?

- - - -

- - - -

- - - - **Owari** - - - -

- - - -

**Authors Note:** That was kind of fun to write. I won't expect many reviews, who know's how many of these there are out there? I'm sure to believe you're all tired of reading them. Still, if people _do_ decide to review, I'll re-post with my many thanks to you. As for now, I can only say; "Thank's in advance!"

**Some Key Things/Notes:**

**(1)** - That how it's said, that's how I'll spell it. It's a translation error on the English side, or something to that effect. You'll live.

**(2)** - That's true, isn't it? I don't believe I've seen a time he's gone through _with_ the shards, so I'm assuming he can go though the well without them. I wonder how? Kagome has to had the shards to make it through, and the others can't go through at all! Confusing . . .

**(3)** - Or so he thinks. I'm sure he is something of a 'leader' to them (especially during a fight/battle), but at other times it seems that Kagome takes the charge. We'll just let poor Inuyasha think he has total command for a while though, won't we?

Well, that's all folks! Please review, I don't particularly like flames, but you can do them. Just be warned, it will be thrown back in your face somehow. Get reviewing you slackers!

**Eveligne**

_Owari_


End file.
